The Sister
by Daydream1
Summary: The turtles have a human sister! Sorry but I like the idea. Anyway Spliter tells how they got her.


Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this? Okay I admit it, I don't own the Ninja Turtles but I do own Amber but I don't mind if you use her. First part is from movie can't remember who made it.  
  
Author: Daydream  
  
The Sister  
  
"I'm not dreaming am I? April O'Neil said looking around at the four turtles and one small girl. "No, I'm afraid not." Splinter said. "But that doesn't explain Amber!" Michelangelo blurted out. Amber rolled her eyes "That's not a important story" she said quickly. Splinter looked over at her and smiled. She was three years younger than the turtles with tawny blonde hair and green hazel eyes. Her story was sad, but April needed to hear it in order to understand the girl's special powers. "Yes, it is important."  
  
"Come on Jallie, run." Ordered Arthur as he and his wife ran down the streets of New York. "If Saki finds her or us we will be dead in 30 seconds." Jallie looked down at the child nestled in the blanket. She was in more danger than any one-year-old baby deserved to be. "Arthur, she'd be safer with us than any person on Earth." He stooped down next to a manhole cover. "No, she wouldn't and you know that." With one large hand he pried the cover off. "Tell her good-bye Jallie. She'll be safer with them than us." Jallie kissed her child and whispered "Splinter will keep you safe from harm and you'll have brothers to keep you company. Always remember that I love you." Jallie handed her husband her baby and watched as he created a light orb in his hand and descend down the shaft. Down in the sewers, Arthur looked at his beloved daughter. "You'll always be my baby and I'll never forget you I promise." Arthur layed her down on a dry spot of cement and climbed back up the shaft. Jallie looked at him with a tear- streaked face and said "Lets go before he finds us here." The couple left for their home leaving their child in the hands of a mutant rat and his four turtles. But they didn't get all the way home that night. Oruku Saki had found them and murdered them both.  
  
"Lego!" yelled Raphael as he and Michelangelo went round and round in circles holding onto a toy truck. "No!" Mikey screamed back. Leonardo and Donatello watched, trying to decide who would win. Splinter came in, took one look at the fighting turtles and said, "I'm going to look for food, my sons. Don't destroy the lair and Michelangelo, give Raphael back his truck." Raph smiled as Mikey reluctantly let go of the truck. "Be good and I might bring you a surprise." "A robot?" said Donnie looking up at his mentor. "No gizmo brain he's gonna bring us more ninja stuff!" Leo exclaimed hopefully. "I was thinking more along the lines of a pizza." Chuckled Splinter. Looking up from sulking Mikey happily yelled "Pizza!" and started running around the lair yelling pizza at the top of his lungs. The other three soon joined him. Splinter hushed them, told the four-year- olds to watch T.V. and was gone.  
  
Splinter was walking down the sewer pipe thinking of ways to get a pizza when he heard a strange noise. It sounded like a baby crying. Splinter followed the noise till he came to a small bundle of clothe. Inside was a human child! "Why are you down here, little one?" Splinter whispered to the child. It laughed and grabbed at his face. "Where is your mother? Well you shall come home with me." Splinter grabbed up the babe and made his way back to the lair.  
  
Origin Chapter 2:Baby  
  
"What is it?" asked Raph, as Splinter showed them the baby. "It's a human child and it is also a girl." Splinter told him. "Can I hold it?" asked Leo. "Yes, as long as your are very careful with her." Splinter sat Leo on the couch and placed the babe into his arms. "She's little, isn't she?" Donnie said. "She needs a name." Mikey exclaimed, "So I vote for Pizza!" "That's nota good name but Stinky is!" said Raph. "I think we should name her Angel." Donnie put in. "Nope still wrong" said Leo. "Her name's gonna be Tiny cause she so little." The four turtles fell to bickering, so Splinter took the child from Leo and ran his fingers through her short hair. "Her name shall be Amber." All of the turtles looked up from their fight. "I like it."said Donnie. "Okay" Leo and Raph exclaimed at the same time. "I still like Pizza." Mikey pouted. Amber looked over at him and stuck out her little tongue. "Okay okay, Amber is a pretty name. Sensei, can we keep her?" "No, my son. She needs the care of humans." "Darn." said Mikey. Donnie walked over to the blanket Splinter had found her in. "Sensei?" "Yes Donatello?" Donnie held up a envelope. "What's this?" Splinter took the letter from him and opened it. "What's it say?" Raph asked. Splinter read the letter aloud to them.  
  
Splinter, I doubt that you will remember me, but name is Jallie. I practiced at the dojo your Master Yoshi trained at. I was many years younger than him but he taught me many things. I was different than the others. I had blonde hair and deep green eyes. I have grown up now and have found a husband. There is a secret about me that many do not know. I am a Light. It means that I can create balls of light and shoot them at my opponents. My husband is a Light Protector. Many do not understand about my special abilities. One in particular, Oruku Saki. He knows my secret and plans to kill my husband, my one-year-old baby, and me. Please give her a home and protect her against Oruku. Jallie  
  
"I guess we can keep her now, right?" Mikey said. "Yes, my sons, we may keep her. But, you must promise to help me take care of her." Splinter explained. "Yeh!" All three turtles yelled. "Something about you is special." Splinter said to the baby, "So I shall always protect you."  
  
"So that's how we got a bratty little sister." Raph said. Amber shot him an angry look. "I am not a brat!" April smiled "Well, I should be getting home now." April said hoping to get away from the feuding siblings. "We'll take you home, April." said Leo. "Can I go too?" Amber asked hopefully. "Yes, my child, but be careful." "We'll protect her Sensei." Leo said. "I can protect myself, thank you very much." And with that Amber walked out the door. "See, bratty." "I heard that!" came a distant voice. "Come on lets go." Donnie said and followed Amber. Splinter watched as the turtles and April left. Kids. He thought to himself right before the Foot came crashing through the front door. 


End file.
